Second Chances
by Kagome-Chan753
Summary: AU: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight and Inuyasha leaves. Kagome finds out she is pregnant and who else can be the father other than Inuyasha. 4 years down the road Kagome is a ER doctor and Inuyasha comes back from the service to a big surprise. Too bad they can't stand eachother. INUKAG, MIROSAN
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story something I just thought about one day. Reviews are more than welcome! Let me know what you think! And some ideas are always welcome if you want me to throw something of yours in here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

…..

Second Chances

Kagome walked into her apartment and heard slamming noises coming from the kitchen, she put her backpack down on the floor next to the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha standing in front of the stove, she smiled and walked up behind him and went up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He Stopped stirring and turned towards her with an unpleasant look on his face, she gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong Inu?" "Where the hell have you been it's almost 11?" he practically yelled. Kagome backed up a bit at the sudden raise in his voice, but then her temper spiked. "Are you serious Inuyasha?! I told you I have an exam this Friday and I needed to get some studying done, I was at the library just calm down." She had had a rough morning of hard classes and then had a hard day at work, then had to spend 4 mind-numbing hours studying at the library with her classmate Hojo, she was in no mood for fighting right now.

"I'm not gonna calm down, you are never home anymore and I'm sure you were with some guy, I'm sure it was that loser Hojo, wasn't it?!" Kagome slammed the fridge shut and turned towards him, "He's my freaking lab partner, I don't control those things. You are completely overreacting and being a jerk about this!" She yelled, Inuyasha turned back to what he was cooking and mumbled under his breathe, "I'm sure you were at his house not at the library." Kagome gasped and grabbed his arm and spun him around, "You actually think I would be at his house fooling around!" He shoved her hand off of him, "I don't know what you do anymore Kagome, but lately you have been nothing but a bitch about everything!" He then was over cooking and flipped off the burning and threw the pan in the sick causes Kagome to jump from the loud noise; then he continued to yell, "ever since you started medical school you have spent more time with you dumb lab partner than your boyfriend. I'm tired of being here by myself while you're off with Hojo fooling around." Kagome was silent for a few minutes and then said something, barely above a whisper.

"Get out." Inuyasha looked straight at her bewildered, "W-What?" He stammered. "You heard me, if you really think that after 3 years of dating and living together for a year, and being best friends since we were 3 that I would go and cheat on you with someone like Hojo then I don't want you here. So leave you clearly don't want to be here with a bitch!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes, Inuyasha just shook his head in anger, "This isn't about all of that this is about you thinking that your time is better well spent with you school friends, am I too dumb for you now! Is that it?!"

"What are you talking about?! You're pulling that out of your ass! That is not true and you know it Inuyasha, I have loved you since I was 8 years old and you think I threw it all away. You know medical school is my dream and we talked about that." She said moving towards him, trying to grab his hang the tears were flowing faster now, He shook his head and pulled his hand away, "I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow when you're in class. Goodbye Kagome." He said as he walked past her and grabbed his keys and left her standing in the middle of her living room crying.

….

Kagome spent most of her night crying, she had called her best friend Sango to come stay with her for the night. "Kagome you know he will come back he always does. This is just one of your little spats, Inuyasha loves you." She said as she braided Kagome's hair down her back. Kagome silently cried and held onto the teddy bear Inuyasha had gotten her on their second date; he won it for her at the fair when they were 16. "He was so mad Sango; I don't think he is coming back. He actually thinks there is something between me and Hojo. Sure he has asked me out a few times but I always tell him no, how can Inuyasha think that I could do that to him?" Sango finished braided Kagome's hair and hugged her from behind, "It will work out Kagome, but you really need to get some sleep you have class in a few hours." Kagome looked over at the clock it read 2:45AM, Kagome sighed, she had to be up in 3 hours for class, she nodded and got up, hugged Sango and crawled into bed, Sango got in on the other side and turned off the lamp on the nightstand and went to sleep.

…3 WEEKS LATER…..

Kagome had finally stopped crying. She had come to terms that it was over and he wasn't coming back, she was finally done with her exams for this semester and had a few weeks off and only worked 4 days a week at the hospital for her internship.

She had woken up not feeling too good and was on her way to Sango and Miroku's house, they had gotten married and few weeks ago and Sango found out last week that she was pregnant. Kagome was going over to help Sango paint the nursery, "_Thank god they bought a 3 bedroom house."_ She thought as she pulled up to the house. Sango opened the door and smiled. "Kagome I am so happy you came to help paint! Miroku is out grocery shopping, he started cooking isn't that funny?" Kagome cracked a small smile, "_I wish she would be happy." _Sango thought to herself as she drug her best friend to the nursery up the stairs, Kagome walked in and looked around she noticed the crib and changing table still in their boxes and smiled, she was really happy for Sango and Miroku.

They had started painting the room about 30 minutes ago, Sango and Miroku agreed on a pale yellow, so it would be good for either and boy or girl. "Kagome can I ask you something?" Kagome stopped painting and turned towards her friend, "Sure anything." "Can you paint something special on the walls for me? I want the baby to know that his or her Auntie Kagome painted something specifically for them." Kagome thought about it for a second, "I don't know Sango, I haven't painted in so long, I don't even know if I can anymore." Sango laughed and walked over to her friend, "Pleeeeease Kags I know you can!" Kagome laughed and nodded, "Okay okay, I'll see what I can do." They spent the rest of the afternoon painting, Sango invited Kagome to stay for dinner, but she declined saying she didn't feel well. Sango and Miroku hugged Kagome goodbye as she left, she drove home in silence she couldn't figure out why she felt so sick. "_I better not feel like this tomorrow, I have work." _ She thought.

Kagome woke the next morning and felt fine and sighed with relief, she did her normal morning things and headed off to work. By the time she finally got to work she was 20 minutes late because there was a really bad accident. Kagome rushed into the break room and almost ran over her friend Kiya, "Oh my gosh sorry! I just was so late this morning I hope Dr. Tashi isn't too mad." Kagome said out of breath from running up 3 flights of stairs, it was a great day for the elevator to be broken. Kiya laughed and shook her head, "He isn't even here yet so don't worry, but I need to ask you something." Kagome sat down with a glass of water and nodded, "I was wondering if you had any extra tampons, I forgot to grab some this morning." Kagome about choked on her water, Kiya walked over and patted her back, "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and pulled out her phone to check the calendar and her eyes got big, she was 2 weeks late! "I have extra tampons in my locker. Could you cover for me today, I'm not feeling so well." Kiya nodded and touched her shoulder, "I got it covered, go home a rest. You look a little out of it. Feel better!" She said with a smiled and waved as she left the room, Kagome grabbed her keys she hung on the wall and hurried off to the drug store.

Kagome sat on her toilet at home staring at the pregnancy test sitting on her counter waiting for the timer to go off she had set for it to be done, she had a million thoughts going through her head, "_How could this happen? I can't have a child by myself! I can barely handle myself half the time!" _The timer went off and Kagome jumped, and just stared at the test, her shaky hand reached for it and she looked at the results and let a few tears fall as she stared at the positive two lines.

….Later….

Sango knocked on the door and then turned the knob and walked in, "Kagome I'm here." Kagome walked into the living room and didn't say anything, just handed Sango the pregnancy test. Sango just looked at it in shock, "Is this yours?" Kagome nodded and slowly sat on the couch and sighed, Sango did the same. "Are you sure though, you can always take a few. It could be wrong." Kagome shook her head, "That's the fifth one." They were quiet for a few minutes and then Sango realized something, "Kagome who's the father?" Kagome stood up and paced the floor, "Oh Kagome." Sango said as she got up and hugged her best friend.

…

A/N: There you go the first chapter is done, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here the information of the gang up to this point. It is 4 years after Kagome found out she was pregnant.

Kagome is 23 she went to medical school right out of high school. After having her daughter Kisa, at age 19, who is now 3 going on 4. She struggled to make things work. She struggled to keep the apartment she bought when she was 19, but after getting the job at the local ER she is making ends meet. Now she works in the late evenings so she can be with Kisa during the day and has Souta living with her to watch Kisa at night.

Inuyasha is 24 and graduated and never went to college; he always worked hard but never kept a steady job. After the fight with Kagome he went straight off and enrolled into the service and got drafted immediately (which no one knew). He hasn't talked to anyone since his fight with Kagome.

Sango is 25 and does online school at the local community college. Her and Miroku got engaged and shortly after got married. And is now the mother to a set of twin boys and a little girl. The twins are 4 and are named Kyo and Kouta. The little girl is 6 months old and her name is Aya. Since the children Sango is a stay at home mother.

Miroku is 25 and went to law school right out of high school and now has a very successful job as a great know lawyer and owns his own firm. He had three lovely children with his wife and work 9 to 5 to be home with them.

….

It's 7 in the morning and Kagome was just getting in from work, she quietly opened the door and Kisa came bounded down the hallway. "Mommy!" Kagome smiled down at her daughter and knelt down to hug her, she petted her head of long wavy black hair and looked into her golden eyes and saw Inuyasha and sighed. "Alright baby you go wake up Uncle Souta and I'll make pancakes." Kisa nodded enthusiastically and ran back down the hallway to Souta's room. Kagome yawned with exhaustion and went into the kitchen to make pancakes.

"Good morning sis." Souta said as he kissed her on the cheek and then went to put Kisa in a chair at the table. "Good morning Souta, how was your night?" She asked as she flipped the last pancake and slid it onto the plate. He sat down next to Kisa and tied a napkin around her neck as Kagome set a plate with syrupy pancakes on it. "It was good, Kira came over and we watched a movie." Kagome handed Souta a plate and then grabbed her own and sat down. "Is Kira going to be coming over more often?" Kagome asked with a wink and Souta playfully smacked her arm, "I don't know sis." "Kira is really nice momma she braided my hair last night before bed." Kisa said with her mouthful of pancakes as she reached for a glass of milk, she was crawled halfway across the table before Kagome pushed it over to her. "Kisa don't talk with your mouth fool baby. And that is very sweet of her. She is welcome over anytime Souta." Souta nodded and then looked at the clock and ran to his room in a hurry. Kagome laughed and cleaned up breakfast and carried Kisa to the bathroom and kissed Souta on the cheek as he ran by.

Kagome got Kisa bathed and ready for preschool and braided her hair like Kira did, and drove her to school. "Bye momma I love you!" Kisa yelled as she ran out of the car and towards her school. Kagome smiled as she drove away, once she got home she locked the door behind her and headed straight to her bedroom and fell asleep.

…..

"Miroku you're going to be late dropping the boys off and then be late to work if you do not hurry up!" Sango yelled up the stairs as she held lunch bags labeled Kyo and Kouta and her husband's briefcase. Miroku came down the stairs with the boys trailing behind him He kissed her and she leaned down and each boy kissed her on a cheek and they all walked out the door. Sango smiled as she heard a cry come over the baby monitor sitting on the fireplace mantle. She headed up the stairs and there stood her baby girl in the crib, "Well good morning beautiful." Shiouri smiled and reached out for Sango, Sango gladly walked over and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom on her hip and started the bath and set Shiouri in the warm water. Then Sango went over to the cabinet and grabbed the baby shampoo and soap and then went to finish up her daughters bath. After the bath she set Shiouri in her playpen in the living room and went to cleaning the kitchen. By the time she was done cleaning the kitchen she noticed it was almost 10, she walked back in the living room and saw Shiouri was perfectly content chewing on her toy keys, she smiled and hurried up the stairs to collect laundry from the boy's room and then her own. As she walked back down the stairs and down another hallway to the laundry room she said aloud, "I feel like I do laundry every day since I have had kids!"

After the laundry was done Sango tried to get Shiouri down for a nap, she was walking around the living room bouncing her on her hip when there was a knock on the front door. She suddenly had a look of confusion on her face usually no one came over this early in the afternoon. She quietly opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"Hi Sango." The man said as he looked from the bewildered woman to her sleeping child. "Oh my god; you were the last person I was thinking was behind that door. Come in Inuyasha." She stepped to the side as he nodded a 'thank you' and she shut the door behind him and led him into the living room where they both sat on the couch, with a cushion between them. Sango maneuvered Shiouri so that she was being cradled and continued to bounce her softly. Inuyasha smiled down at the child, "How old is she?" Sango took her eyes away from her daughter and looked up at him, "6 months." He smiled, "She's beautiful, looks like you thank god." Sango laughed, things were quiet for a minute, "So how have you been, your brother said you enrolled in the service." Inuyasha smiled sort of fell, he stood up and walked over to the fireplace and studied the pictured of Sango and Miroku's small family. "He's right I enrolled and then got drafted, I have been to so many places I couldn't even tell you where." Sango's mood immediately changed as she noticed small scars on Inuyasha arms and hands, she watched as his hands would twitch ever so often. She looked down at her baby and noticed that she was now sound asleep. "I'm going to go put her down I will be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Inuyasha nodded and watched as she walked out of the room.

When Sango came back down stairs she saw Inuyasha looking at the pictures on the fire place and headed to the kitchen to make coffee, once it was ready she brought Inuyasha a cup. He smiled and accepted it, after he took a sip he asked, "What are their names?" Sango followed his eyes to a picture of the boys sitting down with Shiouri in their laps. "That's Kyo and Kouta, they are 4 and that's Shiouri about a week after she was born." "I'm happy for you guys." He said with a smile, "Thank you." Sango glanced over at the clock and realized it was almost 2 and Kagome was coming over with Kisa soon. "Inuyasha would you like to come over later for dinner that way you can meet the boys and Miroku will be home?" Inuyasha nodded, "I'd love to Sango, and I have to do some unpacking anyways. I'll see you tonight." Sango smiled as she walked him to the door, he turned and hugged her, "See you later." She said, "Bye." He then turned and walked out the door.

…..

Kagome carried Kisa as she walked up to Sango's door, she walked in and Kyo and Kouta came running in to greet her. "Auntie Kagome can Kisa play outside with us, we made a fort and we need a princess!" Kyo said tugging on Kagome's arm; Kagome laughed and put Kisa down. "I'm a good princess! Can I go mommy? Can I?!" Kisa said jumping up and down, Kagome nodded and watched as the three of them went bounding out the back door into the fenced backyard. Sango came walking in the living room holding Shiouri and smiled, "Hey Kags, How was work last night?" She asked, Kagome smiled and reached for the baby, "Come see Auntie Kaggie Shiouri!" Sango willingly handed her over and smiled as the babies face lit up to see Kagome. "Work was really busy had a patient with severe head trauma from an accident, she wouldn't calm down when I was trying to clean the wound. She hit me a few times; sometimes I don't know where I find the patience for that job." She said now bouncing Shiouri on her hip, while making funny faces, causes Shiouri to giggle. Sango shook her head, "You just had to work in the E.R., and I recommend being a stay at home mom." Kagome laughed, "Yeah right! One, I couldn't afford to live like that I don't have a well off husband like you. And two, you're ready to pull your hair out about 4 times a day. I'm good." She was now on the floor playing with Shiouri, trying to teach her to walk.

It was almost time for Miroku to be home and Sango was in the kitchen making a cake for dessert tonight, she watched Kagome run around in the back yard with the kids. Kyo and Kouta were up in the tree house while Kagome ran around with Kisa on her back. Sango heard the front door open and she smiled; she walked out into the living room and saw Miroku picking up Shiouri from the play pen. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, "Hi honey how was your day?" She asked, he turned his attention toward Shiouri and threw her in the air and she giggled. "It was kind of slow, not much going on just a bunch of paper work. Is Kagome here, I saw her car out front?" Sango nodded and pointed out back, and then Sango remember that Inuyasha was coming over and left Miroku in the living room and headed out back to talk with Kagome.

When she got out there, she saw all the kids, but didn't see Kagome. "Kagome where are you?!" she called out and Kagome popped out from behind the grill to the next to her which made Sango jump, Kagome laughed. "Did I scare you Sango?" She asked with a smile, Sango shook her head. "Kagome you might want to leave soon." Kagome looked at her with a questioning look, "Why would I want to do that?" she asked and then paused and got amused look on her face, "Oh do I need to take the kids too? Do you and Miroku need some 'alone time'?" she said with emphasis on "alone time." Sango shook her head and tried to hold back a laugh, "No that is not it! I just think it might be best because Miroku has an old friend coming over tonight and –"She was cut off by someone else's voice, "Hello Kagome." Kagome froze where she stood; unable to speak she just stared at him. Sango sighed, "Inuyasha came over for dinner." She said looking over at Kagome, "_oh god this is what I wanted to prevent from happening, she is going to lose it!"_ Sango thought to herself. Kagome still just stood there in shock, Sango bumped her slightly and Kagome shook her head, "Hi Inuyasha, how are you?" She asked, trying to calm herself down. He looked her over, "I'm alright, how are you?" "I'm doing okay. Uh I was actually leaving though, so enjoy your dinner I'm sure Miroku is going to make something great! See you around!" She said and immediately turned around and called Kisa, who came running out of the playhouse, "Yes mommy?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, "_She has a kid?!"_ he thought; Sango saw his face and try to steal his attention, "Inuyasha how about you help me set the table?" He turned to Sango and nodded. "Kisa baby, it is time to go home Souta is probably wondering where we are; come on say goodbye to Kyo and Kouta." Kisa frowned and nodded, "Okay." After Kisa said goodbye to everyone Kagome picked her up and walked around the house and to the front yard, she put Kisa in her car seat and turned the car on; then went to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku.

As Kagome was walking out the front door someone grabbed her hand, she turned to see Inuyasha standing there. "Kagome can we get together and talk sometime?" Kagome looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand and pulled it away, she couldn't find her voice to tell him off that's all she wanted to do. "Kagome please?" He asked, Kagome looked up at his face and nodded, "Meet me at the old coffee shop on Maine Street at 10 tomorrow." And before he could say anything she had gotten into her car and drove off.

…

Sango had taken the kids up to take baths for bed and left Miroku and Inuyasha to clean the kitchen. "Congratulations on the job and your family Miroku, I didn't think you could do it." Inuyasha said with a playful shove, Miroku glared at him, "That hurts Inuyasha, how could you not have the faith in your friend to achieve his dreams?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed. They spent hours catching up, Sango came down at one point to say goodnight to the two of them and reminded Miroku he had an early meeting tomorrow and to not be up too late.

Miroku came back from the kitchen holding two beers and handed one to Inuyasha, who accepted. After taking a few sips he turned to his friend, "Was that girl Kagome's child?" He asked, Miroku stopped drinking in mid sip and put the beer down; he was quiet for a minute. "Yeah that's Kisa; real sweet girl has quite a temper at times though." He said shaking his head, Inuyasha laughed, "Just like Kagome huh?" Miroku laughed as well and nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes again, "So who's the father?" Miroku just stared at his beer and took more sips, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku wasn't going to tell him; he stood up and looked at his watch. "I'm going to get going, it's pretty late. I'll talk to you later; tell Sango thanks for inviting me." Miroku stood up and nodded and walked him to the door, "We can do it again sometime soon okay?" Inuyasha nodded and walked out the door into the night to his car; Miroku shut the door and sighed, _"Things around here are about to get real interesting with Inuyasha home." _ He thought to himself as he locked the house up and got ready for bed.

…..

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two! Let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update I have been really busy. Hopefully you like the story so far! Let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

…..

Inuyasha unlocked his front door and walked in the dark room and closed the door behind him and locked all three locks on the door, then pulled on the handle to make sure it was secure. He flipped on the light which lit the big room which was full of stacks of boxes. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge and went and sat in the silence of his living room. "She has a child…Kagome has a child with a husband." He said quietly to himself then took a big drink from his beer.

Inuyasha jumped from the sound of shattering glass, he looked around frantically holding a gun he pulled out from under the couch cushion. When he realized he had knocked the beer bottles off of his coffee table he let out a snort. He stuffed the gun back under the cushion and got up and started to pick up the bottles; which had accumulated to at least 7 bottles. Once he threw all the bottles in the trash he looked at the stove at the clock and ran to his bedroom, it was 20 past 10; Kagome is going to kill him. Once he was dressed he ran to his car and sped down the street to the coffee shop.

Kagome had just finished her coffee when the waitress came over, "Kagome weren't you waiting on someone?" Kagome looked up and the young girl who has been working at this shop for a few months now and her and Kagome have shared thoughts every now and then. "Yeah that's what I thought, things don't change I guess." She said as she paid her check and then handed the girl a tip and walked off. Kagome was walking down the street when she heard her name, she turned around to see Inuyasha running up to her, Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back around and kept walking. Once he had caught up to her he stepped in front of her, causing her to stop. "Kagome I am sorry, I overslept. Can I please make it up to you?" Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Inuyasha I didn't want to do this in the first place, and I don't know why I expected you to show up. You aren't the best person to count on." She said as she side stepped and walked past him, he reached for her hand, "Come on Kagome don't be like that." She stopped and turned towards him and he could see the anger building in her, he let go of her hand, she stepped towards him. "Oh excuse me if I'm not the most delightful person towards you. Last time I checked you left me without anything less of an explanation other than your jealousy and overreaction. I owe you nothing more than what you are getting. Goodbye Inuyasha." Then she stomped off leaving Inuyasha standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with people passing by and whispering about what they just witnessed. "Shit." He cursed as he watched her walk away, "That went well little brother." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes in aggravation, then turned around to face his brother.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" His brother smirked, "Getting coffee on this wonderful Saturday morning." Inuyasha glared at him, "Sesshomaru you really know how to piss me off and be a complete ass-" Just as Inuyasha was about to finish his sentence a woman came out with short black hair and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, then noticed Inuyasha and smiled and embraced him, which threw Inuyasha off, stunning him.

"Inuyasha it is so good to see you! How is the new house coming along?" She said as she released him, Inuyasha put on a fake smile and nodded, he had forgotten that his brother married his girlfriend of 3 years. "I still have a lot of unpacking to do, but anything is better than the bunker I was in." He said with a laugh, Rin laughed also. "I bet. Hey you should come over for dinner sometime, you and your brother could use some catching up." Rin looked down at her watched and then look up at Sesshomaru, "We have to go or we are going to be late for the contractor." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Rin laughed. "Well we weren't going to tell anyone but.." She put a hand on her stomach, "We are expecting and we are going to have some additions to the house! It's so exciting!" Inuyasha just stood there for a minute, not know what to say then he finally realized he should say something. He hugged Rin, "Congratulations." She smiled and said, "Thank you, and honey we really should be going." Sesshomaru nodded and nodded at Inuyasha as they walked away. _"Am I the only person who doesn't have a child around here?" _ Inuyasha thought to himself as he started to walk back to his car.

…

Miroku was running around the house looking for his keys while Sango followed him holding his suite jacket. "You really have to go in today, it's Saturday and we are supposed to go to the zoo with Kagome today." She whined as he grabbed his now slobbered keys from Shiouri's mouth. "I know Sango and I really don't want to go, but this is the biggest case we have right now and I need to be there." Sango's patience was wearing thin and she sighed heavily. Miroku turned around and gave her a sympathetic look, "Babe I know you are tired of this and I want to go today as much as you want me to. But we can't lose this case; I wasn't going to tell you this until later but…" Sango's face lit up, "I planned us a family trip to Hawaii and Souta and his girlfriend are coming to watch the kids so we can have some alone time there." Sango squealed and hugged her husband, "You're lucky I love you more than anything and that you have that wonderful surprise to cover your ass. Now go before you're late." She said as she kissed him and practically pushed him out the door.

"Alright so me Kagome and the four kids at the zoo. Awesome…" She said with a giggle, just as Kyo and Kouta chased each other into the kitchen, "Mom where's dad at we want to show him our secret handshake!" Kouta said as he reached for the cookie jar, Sango glared and smacked his hand away. "Daddy had to go to work today so it's just us and Kagome and Kisa today. When Kisa gets here you can show her the secret handshake." The boys laughed, "Mom we can't do that." Sango crouched down so she was on their level, she raised and eyes brow, "And why not?" she asked. "Uh she's a girl duh mom! We can't show a girl the secret handshake she has cooties." Sango shook her head and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat in front of them. "Boys Kisa doesn't have cooties." Kyo nodded his head really fast, "Yeah huh mom! All the kids at school say she does, they say she has cooties cut she doesn't have a daddy." Sango's eyes grew wide, "_How can kids be so mean?!" _ She thought. "Now you two listen to me Kisa does not have cooties because she doesn't have a daddy. You are best friends with Kisa and you guys have fun together. If anyone gives her trouble you two take care of her alright. I have taught you to love everyone no matter what the circumstances you got me?" Both boys nodded and then ran to the door as Kagome and Kisa walked in. Sango watched as her boys ran right up to Kisa and the each grabbed one of her hands and they ran upstairs.

"Hey where is Miroku?" Kagome said as she went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, Sango pushed in the kitchen chair and grabbed the diaper bag to make sure she had everything for Shiouri ready to go. "He had to go to work this morning." Kagome walked over and touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry San."

Sango shrugged, "No it's okay. He planned a family trip for us to Hawaii." Kagome's eyes grew wide, "What! That's great; you guys need to get away." Sango laughed, "I know I am so excited to go!" Kagome set down her cup of coffee and walked into the living room and sat on the floor with Shiouri and pulled her into her lap.

"Hey Kagome." Sango called as she turned around in her chair to face Kagome in the living room, Kagome's attention came off of Shiouri, "Hmmm?" She hummed.

"How did things go with Inuyasha this morning?" She tried to ask enthusiastically, Kagome rolled her eyes, "He didn't show up." Sango let out a sigh and mentally cursed Inuyasha, Kagome continued. "Not surprising really, we things ever needed to be discussed it was never serious to him." Sango looked up, "Kagome I think your mind has been clouded by your anger towards him leaving." Kagome scoffed, "Sango my mind is not clouded at all." Sango shook her head and pointed her finger at Kagome. "No it is Kagome, you know damn well Inuyasha would have given his life for you and was always there for you for anything. Your fighting just got in the way sometimes and tore things apart."

"No Sango he wasn't there when I needed him most. He left me to raise a child by myself! Who's side are you on anyways?!" Kagome was getting frustrated now. Sango put up her hands defensively, "Kags don't get mad, and I'm just trying to help. I know he wasn't there, and that was wrong of him." "Damn right it was." Kagome interrupted, Sango continued. "But you never told him. He has no idea that Kisa is his. He thinks you're married." Kagome looked up surprised and sat silently, "All I'm saying is, Inuyasha is here now and it's never too late for Kisa to know her father." Sango came and sat down next to Kagome and watched her with Shiouri and smile, she touched Kagome's shoulder and she looked over to her. "Just talk to him." Kagome sighed, "I'll think about it."

After Kagome and Sango's conversation the kids came running in the house ready to go, Sango laughed and grabbed the stroller out of Shiouri's room as Kagome got the kids in their car seats in Sango's van. Once all the kids were packed up Kagome ran back in the house and grabbed the packed lunches out of the fridge and put them in a cooler. They were ready to go.

…..

Inuyasha came home from the hardware store with paint, if he was going to live in a big house he was at least going to make it livable. He covered what furniture he had with sheets and opened the can of paint to reveal and light sand color for the living room. He has just started painting when there was a knock on the door; he went over and opened it to reveal his mom. She immediately hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Inuyasha it is so good to see you sweetie! How are you?" He smiled and moved to the side and let her enter the house while he shut the door. She walked in and noticed the paint and smiled and grabbed and roller and began painting. "I'm doing good, got caught up with some people yesterday." He continued painting, "Except with Kagome hmm?" Inuyasha turn towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh sweetie don't look surprised a mother knows everything." "Yeah rightttt, or Sesshomaru told you." She laughed, "Your brother told me nothing. Rin did." She said with a smile and then continued. "Anyways what happened with that?" Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, "Okay we don't have to talk about that. Let's talk about this beautiful house your mother found for you. Very spacious, with great features." She said with excitement, Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. "It's a little too spacious don't you think? I mean 5 bedrooms in a lot."

"Honey you spent a long time in a bunker with very little space. I believe you deserve this space and you can have room for everything. Trust me it's the right house for you. And you're starting off right painting it."

Inuyasha's mother stayed over all day and helped him paint the living room and the kitchen and then offered to make him dinner, which he didn't decline. They talked for hours about everything from Sesshomaru's wedding to old memories from when Inuyasha was a kid, before they knew it, it was 8:30 at night and his mom needed to be getting home.

"Inuyasha it was really good seeing you. I've missed you and I'm glad you made it home safely. You'll have to come over soon; I know your father would love to see you." Inuyasha nodded and hugged his mom, "I missed you too mom." After his mom left he spent the rest of the night unpacking.

…..

Kagome had just gotten home with a sleeping Kisa on her hip, Souta was gone for the weekend he went on a trip out of town with Kira. Kagome was glad he was getting out of the house and spending some time with Kira, she was a nice girl. When she looked at the clock on the mantel she sighed it was already 10 and she needed to get Kisa into bed. She continued to Kisa room and changed her clothes and tucked her into bed. She went back downstairs and turned off all the light and locked the door and then heard the lighting, she slightly jumped and then laughed. She made her way to her bedroom and feel into bed with exhaustion, it had been a long day of kids and animals and she was ready for some much needed sleep.

Kagome had only been asleep for about an hour when she felt a soft nudge on her back; she immediately turned around to see Kisa clinging to her little white dog. "What's the matter baby?" Kagome asked, picking her up and putting her in the bed next to her. "The thunder and lightning are scaring me, can I sleep in here?" She said rubbing her sleepy eyes, Kagome nodded and pulled the covers over both of them and smiled as Kisa snuggle closer to her and felt her breathing slow and she knew she was fast asleep. Kagome closed her eyes once more and drifted back to sleep.

A loud banging coming from downstairs made Kagome jump up and hold Kisa closer to her. Kisa was shaking, "Mommy what is that. I'm scared." Kagome pushed her daughter's hair out of her face and began to soothe her, "It's okay baby, I'll be right back you stay here okay?" Kisa nodded, Kagome got out of bed and pulled the covers over Kisa and then headed towards the living room. She was trying to find where the sound was coming from and almost screamed when it came again, from the front door. Kagome got ready for whatever was behind that door, she slowly unlocked it and opened the door and looked very surprised at who was standing there. There stood Kikyo drenched in water and covered in blood

A/N: this was kind of a drag chapter, I hope you guys liked it. I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : So I know I left it off at a hanger and it took me a while to update, sorry! .! Anyways enjoy! & don't forget to review! Thanks!

….

Kagome stood there and just stared in awe, she had not seen her cousin in months. "Kikyo are you okay?!" Referring to the blood right off the bat. She looked like she was in shock, Kagome grabber her hand and pulled her inside the house, locking the door as she closed it. Kagome switched on the light and closely examine Kikyo and realized the blood was not coming from her, she sighed with relief. "What happened?" She asked throwing a blanket around her to calm her shivering, and then went to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

As the tea was boiling Kagome ran to check on Kisa and make sure she was alright, once she confirmed that she was fine and noticed she was fast asleep, she went back to Kikyo. By the time she got back to the kitchen the tea was done, she brought a cup over to Kikyo and sat down with her own. They sat in silence for about 15 minutes before Kikyo broke the silence.

"We had a fight." Kagome looked up surprised at the sound of her voice, it sounded so broken and scared. Usually her voice didn't have much emotion in it but this; this was full of such sadness and regret.

"Who had a fight Kikyo?" Kagome asked, but she didn't answer she just continued. "I asked him for a divorce, he wouldn't stop screaming at me. I couldn't take his drinking and hitting anymore Kagome, I just couldn't!" Kikyo was now in tears and was sobbing, Kagome was shocked, she never knew that Naraku got physical when he was drunk or angry. They never had the best marriage, they were always fighting, and Naraku was a drunk and has been in and out of jail for it many of times. "Kikyo he hit you?" Kikyo looked up suddenly realizing what she had said, she had never told anyone that.

"Yes." Her voice was so quiet, Kagome almost didn't hear her. "Kikyo you made the right decision then. You don't deserve to be in a marriage like that." Kikyo was shaking her head, "I know, but now he's gone." Kagome looked confused. "Kikyo what happened. Where did that blood come from?" She asked, scared of what Kikyo was going to respond with.

"While we were fighting he pulled out a gun and put it to his head. Before he pulled the trigger he said I drove him to his suicide." Kagome's mouth dropped, she reached for Kikyo's hand. "Kikyo look at me." It took her a minute before she looked up at her cousin, "This is not your fault. Naraku has always had emotional issues and has been physically and mentally abusing you for years, it would only make sense for him to try and do it as he left this world. Don't you dare think on it, it was not your fault. He chose to end his life." Kikyo sighed and sipped her tea and sat in silence. After a few more minutes of silence Kagome stood up and said, "I'll get the spare bedroom ready for you, I want you to stay here for a while okay?" Kikyo nodded without looking up at her cousin, Kagome leaned over and kissed Kikyo's head and went back to bed.

After Kikyo finished her tea she made her way to the guest room and into the bathroom and peeled off her wet clothes and turned on the tub to hot. Once the tub was full she climbed in and after soaking for a few minutes she sunk down to where the water was up to her chin and cried.

…..

Kagome woke up multiple times during the night to make sure that Kikyo was okay, the first few times she went into her room she could still hear her crying in the bathroom. Kagome laid out some clean clothes for Kikyo to wear to sleep in and then about 3 hours later, the crying ceased and she heard her get into bed.

Kagome slept until 8:15 AM and noticed Kisa was still asleep, she smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek and quietly got out of bed and went to go check on Kikyo again. When she opened the bedroom door she noticed she wasn't in the bed and started to panic, but then heard the shower turn on, "_thank god!"_ she thought to herself as she shut the bedroom door and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. Just as Kagome finished breakfast Kisa came bounding into the kitchen, wearing jean shorts and a blue tank top with a big white flower on the front of it. Her hair was brushed and pulled into an attempt of a pony tail, Kagome smiled and her daughter and laughed. "Where are you going beautiful?" Kisa smiled and pulled herself up into the dining table chair, "I want to go outside and play with Kimmi, she came to my window while I was playing with Kara." She said while holding up her stuffed white dog. Kagome smiled, and said, "You have to eat breakfast first and then I'll fix your hair and then you can go, okay?" Kisa smiled and big smile and then nodded, Kagome laughed and grabbed and plate and put eggs, sausage and a piece of toast on it and handed it to Kisa who immediately started to scarf the food down. Kagome laughed and poured her child a glass of orange juice and then went to find a hair brush. As soon as she came back Kisa was done and sitting on the floor with her back to the couch waiting for her mom. Kagome sat down and began to braid her daughter's hair into a side braid so that her hair would not fall into her face. Once that was done Kisa gave her mom and big hug and kissed her and then ran out the door, "Watch for cars Kisa!" She yelled before the door shut, Kagome sighed and went to clean up the mess from Kisa's breakfast and then went to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

Kikyo didn't come down for a few hours and when she did she looked exhausted, her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot and her skin extra pale. She borrowed a pair of jeans from Kagome along with a t-shirt. Kagome smiled when Kikyo walked into the dining room where she sat on her laptop. "Oh you're awake! I put away the breakfast, would you like me to heat you some up, or maybe you want some coffee?" Kikyo shook her head, "I'm not really hungry or thirsty. I think I might go for a walk." Kagome stood up and smiled, "Me and Kisa can go with you if you would like." Kikyo didn't make eye contact but nodded.

Kagome and Kikyo made their way outside and down the driveway as soon as Kisa saw them she came running up to Kikyo. "Kikyo!" She said hugging her legs, Kikyo crouched down and tried to smile as best as she could, "Hey sweetie." She said giving her a hug, Kagome's smiled at the sight of the two of them and then her attention was broken by the sound of sirens, she looked up to see two cop cars speed up in front of her apartment. Kikyo and Kisa stopped hugging and Kikyo grabbed Kisa hand. Two police officers came walking up to Kagome. "Are you Kikyo Hintu?" Kagome shook her head, "No I'm not. Why?" Kikyo stepped forward, "I'm Kikyo. What do you want?" She asked the cop looked over to his partner and nodded, he partner reached for handcuffs. Kagome's eyes widened, "Whoa what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled stepping in front of Kikyo placing herself between the cop and her. The cop gave her a dirty look and put his hands on her arms and went to move her aside.

Just as this was happening Inuyasha had been driving by on his motorcycle and saw the cops and went to investigate but when he saw that man put hands on Kagome something inside of his snapped. "Hey!" Everyone including Kisa turned to see where the voice was coming from, Inuyasha walked up to the cop holding Kagome and notice his hard grip on her, and he glared. "Take your hands off of her." He said harshly then pushed Kagome behind him. The officer was about to speak until Inuyasha held up his hand. "I don't think Sesshomaru; your captain would like to hear about you laying your hands on an innocent woman, now would he?" The man stared Inuyasha down and then grabbed the handcuffs from his partner. "We just need Kikyo." Kagome then spoke up, and moved out from behind Inuyasha slightly. "For what?" Then man let out an over exaggerated sigh, then the younger cop stepped up and spoke before his superior could. "A neighbor called about seeing a dead body in her home, the body was her husband, she needs to come in for questioning, the handcuffs are for protocol, she is not under arrest just being detained." Inuyasha was in a bit of shock when he heard this and looked over at Kagome who looked back at Kikyo. Kikyo walked up to Kagome and picked up Kisa and then handed her to her cousin and gave them both a quick hug. She walked over to the officer and turned around and put her arms behind her back as he cuffed her. As they walked to the car Kagome called out, "Don't worry I will come down there right away and get things straightened out. You didn't do anything Kikyo!" After that she watched Kikyo get put into the car and watched as both squad cars drove away.

Inuyasha turned and looked down and Kagome and the child, he looked at her arms and a horrible churning feeling came to his stomach as he noticed the hand prints forming on her arms, Kagome followed his gaze to her arms and shifted uncomfortably. "Are you okay Kagome?" he asked, she nodded and put Kisa down, "Thanks for that." She said quietly, she couldn't explain it but she was really glad he showed up, when he stood in front of her protectively she felt much more safe and relaxed. He smiled, "No problem." They were quiet for a while and the ringing of the phone coming from the house broke the silence, Kisa smiled and ran for the house, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

He reached for her arm and lightly brushed it, causing her arms to taken over with goose bumps; she slightly pulled away. He sighed, "Kagome what happened with Kikyo?" "Naraku is a son of a bitch that wants to ruin her life alive or dead. That's what happened." She said out of anger and began pacing, Inuyasha was a bit surprised and the immediate anger; then she continued. "She asked for a divorce because he was a violent drunk and he shot himself in front of her. Not that she had emotional issues from her past as it was; now she is scarred with his death. He blamed it on her." She was fuming with anger and Inuyasha just watched as he ranted with anger and slightly smiled. _"She always felt so strongly about everyone she loved."_ He thought as she continued, "I wish he was still alive so I could shoot his sorry mother fuc-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw Kisa running up to her holding the phone. "Mommy it's grandma!" Kagome closed her eyes and sighed with frustration, _"What perfect timing.." _ She thought as she took the phone from Kisa.

"Hello mom" Her mother was frantic on the other line, "Kagome why were the cops at your house?" Kagome glared at the tone her mother was using, "How did you even know the cops were here?" "Shila down the road called me. Said two cops were at your house and then some strange man on a motorcycle came riding up and is hanging around there. Kagome I don't like knowing that Kisa is being exposed to these things. Who is this guy there, are you dating someone and he is hanging around Kisa? She doesn't need that either Kagome, she needs a father." Kagome was back to pacing and her face was growing red from anger. Ever since she got pregnant her mother assumed she got knocked up, she had no idea that Inuyasha was the father. Kagome never told her because her mother loved Inuyasha and when he was no longer around she blamed Kagome for messing things up. So it was only logical to keep the father's identity a secret so she didn't get more grief from her mother. Inuyasha saw Kagome's anger growing and decided it was best for Kisa not to hear the things Kagome was about to say. He knelt down to her level, and then saw the chalk on the porch by the door and smiled. "Do you like drawing with chalk?" Kisa looked up and smiled while nodding and grabbed his hand and led him over to the chalk bucket where they sat down and began to draw.

"Mom the cops were not here for me they were just asking some questions and the man that is here is uhm." She couldn't tell her that it was Inuyasha, which would make things even worse. "Is who Kagome?" Her mom asked growing impatient, "A friend coming to make sure things were okay, not a boyfriend just a friendly neighbor."

"Are you one of mommy's friends mister?" Kisa asked as she colored in her purple flower, Inuyasha smiled, there was something about this little girl that just tugged at his heart and made him so happy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Yes I am an old friend of your mom's, my name is Inuyasha." Kisa looked up at him and smiled a big toothy grin, "Inu-inuyashaaa" She sounded out, Inuyasha laughed which made Kisa laugh. It hit Inuyasha hard; her laugh was identical to that of Kagome's when she was a kid.

*Flashback*

_It was a hot summer day back when Inuyasha was 6 and Kagome was 5, they were riding their bikes up and down the street racing each other and Inuyasha was in the lead, he peddled harder and harder until he passed the chalk finish line they drew across the road. He cheered and stood up on his peddles with his hands in the air, "And the crowd goes wild!" He yelled as he came to a stop, Kagome came riding up beside him, "You are so dramatic Inuyasha! I was right behind you and plus you cheated!" He turned to glare at her, "I did not! I said on the count of 4, not my fault you waited for 5" Kagome threw her bike on the ground and put her hands on her hips, "Who goes on 4!?" she yelled, he was off his bike now and standing right in front of her, "I do" He said crossing his arms, Kagome stuck her nose up at him, "Hmph I'm not talking to you Inuyasha, you cheated." And turned to walk away and Inuyasha smiled, "Oh yeah I bet otherwise." He said running up behind her and tickling her, they both fell down in the grass Kagome laughing and crying at the same time, begging him to stop. _

*End Flashback*

Kagome had the most contagious laugh and it was one of his favorite sounds and this little girl had it, she was the spitting image of a young Kagome, her hair and her smile, her mannerisms and even her laugh. The only thing different were her eyes, not the dark chocolate brown that Inuyasha got lost in but a curious golden color. "Mr. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Kisa, "Yes." Kisa pointed to the ground, "I like your picture." She said with a smile, Inuyasha looked down and noticed he was drawing a very detailed Sakura flower, "That's mommy's favorite!"

Kagome had finally got her mom off the phone and made her way over to Kisa and Inuyasha and smiled at them drawing with chalk, then noticed what Inuyasha had drawn and she smiled. "Kisa baby, how would you like to go spend the day at Aunt Sango's?" Kisa jumped up with a huge smile on her face, "I'll go grab Kara!" Kagome laughed as she ran into the house, she turned to Inuyasha and was about to say something but he cut her off, "Will you let me know what happens?" Kagome looked at him confused, "Wh-what?" She slightly stuttered, he laughed. "You're going down to the station right; I want to know what happens with Kikyo." Kagome just nodded, he smiled and started to walk away and then turned around and called, "She's a sweet girl Kagome." Kagome turned around and gave a small smile; he then continued to walk away.

…..

A/N: Alright I know kind of a weird ending but you'll just have to wait for what comes next! As always thanks for reading and please review! I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the chapter and if you want you can even send me an email about something you would like to happen ;)!

Love Kagome-chan753


End file.
